pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 14
Oh sup guis. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Present image:Athrun pupu.gif - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :And what would you sir want copypasted on your page? --'-Chaos is gay -' 11:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Frosty, what advice have I ignored? If you MSN'd me once in for fucking ever, then I'd know what knowledge you want to impart. With love, Iffy :@ Life see that is how you proxy....Iffy is strong--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) hi frosty Smity Smitington 15:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Frosty-- Elf-e 17:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) no larger than 19x19 px it's actually 50px wide by 19px tall. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 17:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Ups I meant that, but tbh if that image wasn't 19x19'd it would have looked awful. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Cruel Thrower Build xD Have you've testeed it in AB? or just at an empty space...? Dervs,Wars and Sins cant inflict condition that good, and Rangers have lower attack speed and cant inflict Deep Wound and Burning at the same time.(The only skills that inflict Deep Wound and Burning for Rangers are both elites.) --Rokroro 13:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Frosty has nothing to do with the build but I have, so hai. Warriors have Dismember/Eviscerate, Crushing Blow, Sever Artery + Gash. Dervishes have Wounding Strike/Reaper's Sweep and sins have Impale or Twisting Fangs. What? --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Dervs, Warriors and Assassins (well not so much assassins) deal a ''lot more damage than paragons. Dervishes have Wounding Strike which is by far one of the most OP elites of ever, and they can cap shrines quite well. Warriors just plainly do more damage than anything (Primal Rage, Earth Shaker etc). Assassins have much more spiking power (but that's it so, yea, sins aren't good in AB like Para's). And rangers, although they deal less damage, have interrupts and easily applicable snares (Cripshot, Mel's Shot, Pin Down etc). The only reason to take a paragon in AB would be for both Incoming and Fall Back, which you can find here. Also Chaos he said Rangers have no way of inflicting DW, l2read. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I r pro reading comprehension. --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You two are right about almost everything, Rangers CAN and have always been able to inflict DW, and Paras have one partywide snare and the non-elite maiming spear. Paras attack faster then a sword I think, and with AR it will be even more better. Rokroro 13:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sword/Axe is faster than Spear. I cbf checking the attack intervals. --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sword attack interval is 1.33 seconds, spear attack interval is 1.5 seconds. This is just a sample of how wrong you are. I suggest you stop talking. Misery Says Moo 14:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sry didnt see, but Ithought I have read it somewhere on guru before xD, and there are no comments about the snare or the ranger ability to DW? Rokroro 14:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Rangers don't really needs to deep wound since they have an interrupt which disables skills for 20 seconds, easily reappliable snares + a lot of Degen (Poison + potentially Bleeding and Burning). --Frosty Mc Admin 14:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I think that DW is a good condition and thatthe interrupts are to slow. arrows move so slow and rangers shoot slow... xD And Poison is a thing every physical can inflict with Apply Poison and that pin down have to high energy cost, the other snares are elites so they cant be used with burning or DW. Rokroro 14:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ok well I have tried to be constructive with you but, if you persist, just keep playing with your paragon and have a nice day ^_________# --Frosty Mc Admin 14:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::That's the most examplary contribution I've ever seen. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: you havent realized what that build was about I begin to suspect... and then I wonder why YOU think I should use a build YOU think isnt good instead of using a good one?Rokroro 14:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's bad and will be trashed. You may continue to use it, it will not be stored on this site. Have a nice day. Misery Says Moo 14:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::What the cow above me said. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::It does still not answer my question... xD and it isnt that much constructive/pedagodical if it doesnt give me any ideas on what to improve.Rokroro 14:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought I summed it up quite well in the first post I made, Paragons are sub par in AB (AB especially), the only good use they is for Incoming + Fall Back (which I linked to). The only way you could improve the build is if you re-roll to something that does more damage. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thx, but I ahve met very many ppl that likes spear paras and use them. So I will NOT stop using this build.Rokroro 14:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cool beans. We won't stop you from using it. Use it all you like. Misery Says Moo 14:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::?Rokroro 15:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::*cough* Autism. *cough* -- Jai''writes'' 15:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Good keep using it and be bad. You should re-read everything again....Misery and Frosty give wise advise.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) i take it back i sware love siant :Where's the translation request template? --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::"I take it back, I swear love, Saint" --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::wait...wut? ~ Big sysop 23:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) fwostels http://a-z-animals.com/images/animals/akbash_dog_large.jpg wubly dog wanbe pbear! ··· Danny Pew '' 21:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :it's interesting that all the cutest dogs are foreigners. — μαφλεσ 22:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::honourable pdog1 --Frosty Mc Admin 22:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) It's called retardation, it happens everywhere, anytime; it ignores race, nationality and religion. 11:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Retardation over the internet is probably the largest cult going. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Pospospos! 11:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh it's you and your stupid ip that hops about everywhere! --Frosty Mc Admin 11:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Pos. Misery Says Moo 12:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::pospos — μαφλεσ 14:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) PvX Can be summed up with this. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yah I retired last week--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Teheeeeeeeee, I didn't know wikipedians had humor :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 06:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::"younger users have shorter retirements (often referred to as bedtime)." -- 22:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) PosPosPos What dose that mean?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, inside joke. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::pos pos pos. Misery Says Moo 23:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::pos pos pos. 01:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::pospospos@2mb --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Piece of shit? idk, going out on a limb there.. the program for the computers at work is P0S so only reason that came to mind... ah well. idk. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 17:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::no, only cool kids know, go away. — μαφλεσ 18:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::pospospos ~ Big sysop 18:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::O hai Big, pospospos. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Since I know does that make me cool? -- Drah 19:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::No, because you are lying to try and be cool. Misery Says Moo 21:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::pospospos ::::::::::: D: That's not true. -- Drah 22:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::pospospos So Anyway... ...In an attempt to divert attention from unnecessarily hurtful acronyms*, what about the weather we're having? [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :In south England we are seeing beautiful gray with high temperatures of around 14 degrees c, how wonderful. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::and a bit of flu season in washington. fuck you influenza--Relyk 22:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Sunny and -03 here in Timmins, On-motherfucking-tario. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::msn? rainbow on my tb. also, dark and cloudy where i am, but thats cuz its nighttime. Gringo 22:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::wow, you live in timmins? our family camps fairly close to there every year. --'Angelus' 23:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Small world I guess, lmao. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 23:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::yeah, we go up around Chapleu (is that how you spell it?) and Wawa every year. those are our favorite destinations. --'Angelus' 00:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::wawa makes good macaroni and has cheap gasolinepetrol (changed for frosties sanity.) Gringo 01:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :22F and dry in colorado. — μαφλεσ 01:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::pospospos! Orgasm a day keeps the doctor away in Britain apparently http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2009/07/12/ogasm-a-day-campaign-dire_n_230221.html -- Drah 01:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :frosty is in very very good shape then. Gringo 01:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::^ 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 01:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::"Health promotion experts advocate five portions of fruit and vag a day and 30 minutes' physical activity three times a week." ::::Masturbation can count as a physical activity right? --Frosty Mc Admin 11:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::pospospos! Help me post My team build I have made the page but now how can i put in the Team arenas trial phase. The build is here http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_Team_-_TA_Trapperway Durzal 11:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm trolling the shit out of Wyn on GWW, come watch It is amazing how seriously some GWW'ers take EVERYTHING. Wyn just can't cut through the bullshit or separate herself from the situation well enough to see it. It's beautiful. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:02, 14 October 2009 :typical...--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Is watching. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Srs user welcome message is srs. i'm also sad to never have received one on pvx nor gwwiki - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I feel loved now. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm so proud of that template being mine :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, KJ, take this into consideration about Wyn .. Her GWW wiki page claims she has 13,000 hour of play since June, 2007. That puts her at an average of 15 hours/day 7 days a week. On top of that, she is administrator of Guru Auctions and Technician's Corner. We'll give her the assumption of expediency on the administration shit and say 2 hours/day for that. Say 2 hours a day total to shit, shower, shave, and shove enough food in her hole to stay alive for 29 months. That leaves 5 hours a day to sleep. That all adds up to a fat fukkin ZERO for life. Its probably safe to assume that she has some serious mental issues, maybe even some dementia. You ever see Mazes and Monsters with Tom Hanks, where he goes nuts and thinks his Dungeons and Dragons game is real?? She may have a little of that shit goin' on.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, how many times do you think she shaves? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Never can tell. Shit,shower, and shave is just terminology I picked up in the military for anything to do with personal maintenance or hygiene--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::http://a-z-animals.com/images/animals/akbash_dog_large.jpg http://photos-g-9.ak.fbcdn.net/photos-ak-snc1/v408/118/19/575007077/n575007077_1180102_1641.jpg ::::Wyn irl? Until proof is provided to the contrary, I suggest we assume this to be true. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::OMG, Danny. Was it REALLY necessary to schorch my retinas like that right before I clock out for the weekend?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, it wasn't necessary, but hey. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's called eutanasia --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Those numbers just won't stop haunting me. Who in the fuk could grind out 15 hours of Guild Wars PvE a day for 29 months? After an hour or so of PvE, I start drooling and dry-heaving as my body tries to detoxify itself.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:48, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::She probably afk's alot, since I assume she doesn't bot. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::^ She's on a lot for Guru trades and only looks at Guild Wars if she hears the PM noise go off, actually. I know that for a fact. I've caught her in the middle of cooking at least once. Also, my logged hours are very, very inconsistent with how much I actually play Guild Wars. Especially over the past year. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd hit it. --Frosty 00:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::With a stick--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::With an iron pole. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::With my penis — μαφλεσ 16:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) SWEET GOD! Ok, I am officially disregarding anyone who tells me that Wyn has an "active" personal life from now on. That's fucking ridiculous. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:33, 22 October 2009 Thank you for making it look pretty <3 ^--Cammy 23:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :No problem babe --Frosty 23:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::no me gusta el sig nuevo. Life Guardian 23:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) cool sig. msn. Gringo 18:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) FroSTD ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :That explains the burning. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 18:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) e/mo or me/rt the emo or near perma wep of shadow! Brandnew 19:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :run as one doesnt take a pet so its better then natty. i made one just like that this morning, but it was mo/r LoD spammer with run as one and serpents.Gringo 20:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Frostels, I would like a wolf soon. Please make moar with the theorycraft HA builds. Thanks. ~ Big sysop 19:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :you need to get on team builder sometime, weve got hundreds of theorycraft. contagionway in TA anyone? Gringo 20:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::We make sway look like a pussy compared to our spiritway! --Frosty 20:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::wtb the tb server info 23:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Posting To increase the quality of this talk page. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 01:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Replying to reduce overall quality. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Replying to increase the faggots in this topic. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 06:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Gronchensmith, many Piplups would be proud of you! --Frosty 09:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Frosty is a dirty liar. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You should come chat, because life is dull and Misery's busy trying to figure out why his infrared laser dissapears when it goes into his hall of mirrors. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Always Blow On The Pie Misery Says Moo 16:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :<3 --Frosty 16:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of improving the quality of a talk page ... you should really think about archiving to get rid of that Jabba the Hut pic Danny decided to post.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed. Misery Says Moo 17:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) epic pve theorycraft ill leave it up on tb all day. Gringo 17:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) HB Archive Eh...server time says 22nd, why put 23? Or am I just retarded? 23:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Frosty mceuro. However, the official update *was* on the 22nd because anet operates on pacific time. Life Guardian 23:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::i don't think it matters /that/ much. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::boon'd--Relyk 01:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Frosty True Brit "I'll rage to watch football" :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ReDramaz Well you wanted an explanation. It's actually surprisingly simple. My brother and I were NPAing each other's talk pages for fun. What made it even more fun was that no one knew we were brothers (until now). Quite frankly I (we) don't even have a sister and my brother doesn't have a girlfriend. We were just making up fun NPA crap. Not much to it really. These things happen when ur really bored, as such, the explanation is just as boring and unfortunately doesn't really involve incest and betrayal like all wikidrama should. /shrug [[User:Psychiatric Consultant| 'Psychiatric Consultant]] 21:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Shut up, you suck. --Crow 21:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::So good. And I prefer my version of events, but w/e. --Frosty 21:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Stop afking Frosty :{ --Crow 21:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::fsb, sorry crowels :< --Frosty 22:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :So glad that is was a viable reason behind it all...in any event it was entertaining...do it again----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'''X]] 22:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I figured that out ages ago. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Don't we have quarantine procedures for dumb people? Or did we need do that yet. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :na we just usercheck the IP against User:Relyk. Gringo 00:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :We just ban'd Tipttt for an eternity for being autistic ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Clearly not, we let you in. Misery Says Moo 15:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::^ not to mention, Luke Johnson's still around. ··· Danny Pew '' 17:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really Daniel. Exo Oo 18:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::oh, yes really. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Someone say my name? --Frosty 19:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::<3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Someone say my name? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::No Daniel, I say "No" because I'm hardly on here :) Exo Oo 19:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Call him Danny, there's a million Daniel's on PvX. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then there would be a million Dannys... So Daniel it is Exo Oo 20:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Bad argument, Danny is his nickname. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Daniel is his name Exo Oo 20:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Shut up, you suck. --Crow 20:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok Columbus Exo Oo 20:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Luke, I don't say this very often, but please, diaf. Misery Says Moo 21:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::You don't say that often? I don't know anyone who says that. What's it mean Rebecca? Exo Oo 21:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Isn't Misery a dude with a mc huge penis? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Google it. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm fairly certain that, were he to try, Luke could actually ''fail at d'ying '''i'n '''a f'ire. '··· Danny Pew '' 21:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Probably so Daniel Exo Oo 21:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Who the fuck is Daniel?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Daniel reporting in. --Frosty 22:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Tbh, don't say your name is Daniel too. That makes it 3 of us :S Ugh, wins to be Dandy. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Rebecca is a pretty name ^^ Misery Says Moo 08:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I have to agree. I used to use Rebecca Randomrage as my PvP war name before Savvy was good for PvP. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Try Destiny for a name. Daniel is too formal. Dan works tbh----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:15, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Have to have Dan as Frosty and Daniel as Daniel then. And I think Rebecca is a nice name too Exo Oo 10:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Marie :> — μαφλεσ 16:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I dated a Destiny once. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::was she black? — μαφλεσ 08:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) SoJ monk Dwayna's Kiss with no enchantments? :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 17:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Smooth move exlax----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Sup hexes. --Frosty 22:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I figured hexes were shit today since you didn't have any on the team. ;o '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Never deny Mr. Daniel Frost, he is never wrong. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i recommend hammer bash dervish and cruel spear para synergy 'Terran' 23:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) help on primal rage axe build hey i just wanted to ask if it was ok to use a 13^50 chaos axe, instead of a 15^50 axe. would it make much difference? Can u please email me at bowen123@live.ca :) thank you so much . :Pretty sure posting your email on pvx is a terrible idea, we should totally raid this faggot. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 02:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :A 13^50 axe is fine as long as it's modded and customized, only losing 2%. ::13^50 is fine as long as it is customized, but 15^50 will obviously be better --Frosty 04:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::by two percent! — μαφλεσ 08:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Less than 2 percent acutaliz Exo Oo 12:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) if i put dwarven battle stance over frenzy will the build be just as good? message me at gailegrey@gmail.com ty ! :that was so funny, wow. :/ Thomas Dutch 07:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ohai looks like i might be getting my account back after all. Think I'm done with gws though. Game's not fun enough to have to deal with shitters who want to get me banned, CSRs who ban players based on bogus screenshots, and the fact that no one fucking plays anymore. I'll MSN you info about SWGEMU + SW:TOR so you can come play with me tho! Write something nice on the BM page for me about why i'm done this time! <3--TahiriVeila 18:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I know where you're coming from. I quit every day. Its turning into a ritual.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Update: account got unabnned and GMs are looking into ankas actions with the suspicion that he doctored evidence and attempted ingame extortion. Wheee. Still quitting gws though, let's play some EMU + TOR!--TahiriVeila 21:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't quit gws! Who will get me on decent teams once a month when I bother to actually play?! '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::but danny you are so outragously good (rawr agrees!), you could get into any group. Gringo 23:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::inorite?! '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Huh? you need to play gws to be a bm? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Do you have a copy of the screen that he got you banned with?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :d--TahiriVeila 13:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info :P just wondering how do i resize an image so i could use something else as my sig? im pretty noob to wiki really been using it for a long time just never really got involved in the community any answer would be perfect :P thanks :) DIOS 17:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :You see the image in your signature I uploaded? Basically the " |19px " bit makes the image scale down to 19px's, which is the size limit for sig image height (the width can be up to 50px but we aren't to fussed about that). You can upload an image from here , then just use . Obviously by taking out the 19px part the image will be normal size. --Frosty 17:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::dan you shouldnt go copying peoples sigs. Gringo 17:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm such a thief :< --Frosty 17:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please restor my vote on Build:R/any Marksman's Turret ty and have a nice day----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Xtreme is actually right. Dealing 70 damage per arrow because everything in HM has 10000 armor and the only damage you're dealing is your +damage is pretty retardedly bad. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::+ damage ignores armor and that crap has armor penetration? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Fuck, I forgot. That 33% extra piercing damage makes a lot of difference when your arrows are dealing 15 damage to begin with. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Idc about the damage, just your arguments. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween 5 days late http://icanhascheezburger.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/funny-pictures-bear-cannot-carve-pumpkins.jpg '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :mayn so funneh ::And thanx for teh reaction m8 'x²+yx²=x²(1+y)' 13:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) was u in RA last night? i saw a k a b o o o m and i was like dannnnn and he just entered and left. and iwaslikefunig.Gringo 22:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Nop, I deleted that char a while back. --Frosty 23:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::nice sign. and i guess someone waited years to steal it. thats twice now ive asked a frosty in game to make love to me, with no avail either time. Gringo 23:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::ups, I barely play, boring game is boring. --Frosty 00:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::frozen throne. Gringo 00:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::am i noticing W3 in thar? 'Terran' 13:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::At this point you pretty much play guild wars like you would solitaire --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 04:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Post the current R/A frontline meta plox Exo Oo 18:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :shitters can obs the bars for themselves, they dont need more help being pussies with r/a. Gringo 18:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ''"Since you are in an expert position, having been banned on here (atm!) and having previous bans on PvX, what site do you think has the most trolling, both passive aggressive and aggressive?" PvX is a cesspool (no skill updates and all), but GWW has by far more trolling. However, they cling to their policies so strongly that they don't consider passive aggressive trolling a violation of NPA, so....no one gets banned for it. Pretty funny, tbh. Btw, never take anything I say over their literally. I personally couldn't give less of a rat's arse. But it is fun pushing Wyn off her emotional cliff. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:03, 8 November 2009 :Why push Wyn so far? There is no sense of joy. It's like shooting fish n a barrel. Why even bother?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, actually.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:27, 8 November 2009 ::Why not? --Crow 21:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::You want some sense of accomplishment...with Wyn it just isn't there. I mean she could be a really nice girl but just argumentative. So why feed her need? Let her be a bitch and leave it alone....tbh----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Crow, quick! Find the fatass picture of Wyn that Danny posted a while back (may not be Wyn) and upload it to GWW. Gogogo. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:34, 8 November 2009 ::::LOL I knew you would be back once you were banned on GWW...fuck....it's for the better----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Meh, I'll probably be back and forth. I get bored a lot at work on my "in" days. But I'm probably done harassing Wyn. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:40, 8 November 2009 ::::::I don't know what's happening with all the drama btw, so I'm just gonna annoy her separately to everybody else :>. --Crow 21:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's not Wyn. That was my ex guild leader. I had a whale of a time in that guild... - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::That was very punny----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry? Why would a PvXer even care about NPA? 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] ISP Sbcglobal. Why do you ask? --'Angelus' 19:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :for some reason 10 of us have edited from the same IP, most being americans, and he is trying to work out how its possible. Gringo 19:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::orly? weird, I haven't even edited here for a few days... --'Angelus' 19:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I use 2. My home DSL is thru my telephone company and I think they sublet through Cox. I think my work has a T1 line. I'm not sure who its thru.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Home is Rogers not sure about work I can find out...to guess it would be Rogers.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Home is through my phone line with Northern Tel (Bell, basically.) [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Brighthouse Networks is the one my apartment complex uses. I have no idea what my collage uses. sup with asking btw?--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 21:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) W/e ISP my school usdes, I think it's comcast.--TahiriVeila 21:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) They are clearly all the same person and socking, I say ban them all. Easiest solution. Misery Says Moo 21:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :You just like banning people misles <3--TahiriVeila 21:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah just hates North American's for kicking Euro's ass all the time----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Because there is some ip that has all the people is asked edits from. I thought it may be ISP, if Jake's schools ISP is comcast then I wouldn't be suprised if Iki's is too. Saint also has comcast, seems like it is all slightly lining up. --Frosty 21:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ups didn't read the whole section, well that's weird then, people on different ISP's all from America all happen to randomly edit from some random IP. --Frosty 21:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Could be related to the server thing Angela has been talking about on her talk page. Misery Says Moo 22:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, it was something about that IP being used as a server for a couple of days, so mystery solved. --Frosty 22:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::great going Watson. Gringo 22:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Couldn't agree more, nice researching Frosty. I'll have to ask my teachers if they know what the ISP for my college is.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 04:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::you keep referring to a set of pictures put together. maybe to be in college they should ask you to spell it first. Gringo 04:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whom are you referring to?--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You. Its spelled "college" with an "e". When you spell it as "collage" it is generally thought that you mean this. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'05:07, 11 November 2009 (UTC)''']] ::::::::blarg.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 21:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC)